


i won't stop until you return home

by archivedthoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), or what happens to aunt may in infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedthoughts/pseuds/archivedthoughts
Summary: Peter is missing. May searches for him.She has to.She needs to.





	i won't stop until you return home

May opens the door to her apartment, fumbles with the key for a moment because one of her hands is holding a basket full of laundry. She shuts it behind her and puts the basket on the sofa. Peter's blue jacket is perched on top of the pile and one of his white socks peaks out from beneath it. May clenches her jaw and stalks away.

Peter is supposed to be home by now. He is supposed to go to school today, supposed to wake up with wide eyes after hitting the snooze button five times and yell, "May, why didn't you wake me up?!" (May would respond with her own "What sixteen-year-old still needs his aunt's help to get up in the morning?!"), supposed to eat his pancakes and drench them in syrup and kiss her cheek before he dashes out the door to catch the train.

He's missing instead.

The attack on New York (again) had everyone shocked. Six were found dead, another twenty were injured. May had personally checked that none of them had the name of Peter Parker.

Peter had gone to a field trip yesterday. His classmates returned. He never did. 

She had called Ned's mother, Ned, and the school principal right after the news filled the TV, only to hear that her nephew had slipped out of the bus without anyone's knowledge but Ned. May wanted to scold Ned for letting Peter did it. She nearly called Tony Stark, but then his face and name flashed on the TV screen, the word 'missing' catching her attention.

She curses outloud.

Ever since she found out that Peter is Spider-Man, all those months ago when she nearly had a heart attack after witnessing him wearing the suit in his room, she always tries to hold him back. To keep him a mile away from danger. But she knew—she knows—she can't. The boy always finds a way to help others, no matter what circumstances he himself is in. May doesn't know whether to be proud or angry.

May had contacted the infamous Tony Stark afterwards, the very same man that had turned up on her doorstep one day, claiming that he accepted her nephew to do an internship with him. She had gone to his office (it was technically his CEO's) and glared at him for a good half an hour. Stark apologized. He told her that it was Peter's choice to use his powers to help others. May made him promise that he will keep the boy safe from harm, that he will not take him to any dangerous and life-threatening missions. Stark stared at her dead in the eye and said that he will do everything in his power to do so.

May grabs a mug from the cabinet and realizes that it's the one Peter gave her for Christmas two years ago. She grips it tightly before filling it with coffee. Her free hand hovers above her phone. The police station might be tired from receiving her many, many calls for the past 18 hours by now, but she has reached the point beyond caring. 

She just wants to know where her nephew is, if he's okay. She hopes with all her might that he is.

She's ready to move heaven and earth and hell if it means that Peter will come home again.

She slams the mug down on the counter. She forces her feet to move in the direction of the door, resolution heavy in her mind. Her traitorous mind flashes back to Ben, her late husband. She yanks it back on track. This is no time to reminisce the past. For now, she has to find where Peter is. She has to.

She walks all the way to the police station and slams her hand down in front of the receptionist. The officer's face screams tired, and May nearly apologized and return back to her apartment. She doesn't.

"Find. My. Nephew!" she demands.

The officer stands up and runs a hand over his face. "Ma'am, I am very sorry to tell you that we have searched this area and there is no known Peter Parker."

"Then search harder! He has to be somewhere, he has to—"

Her rambling is cut when she sees the officer's eyes widen in horror. At first she thinks that the aliens are still here, and one of them is aiming a gun at her head. But then she sees it.

The officer's right hand dissipates into air, and his body follows suit. May forces herself to see his terrified face before it too vanishes, leaving only gray dust trailing in the wind.

She whips her head around, panic and confusion and fear clouding her head. A pedestrian on the sidewalk across the street disappears, leaving her dog barking at nothing. May storms out the door of the building. A car crashes into a pole down the street. A scream erupts from the coffee shop beside the station. A little girl cries for her mother, voice desperate and scared.

May closes a hand around her mouth. A tear lands on her cheek.


End file.
